darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
505
Carolyn nearly falls off Widows' Hill, and Adam rescues her. Synopsis : The atmosphere of Collinwood is charged with tension; still missing is a girl, abducted by a strange, terrifying man. Earlier this night, the man was caught and jailed. Now it's been learned that he has broken out of jail, and is at large somewhere on the Collins estate. The Sheriff questions Barnabas about Adam, the Sheriff does not believe his story. Adam gets Carolyn from the cellar and takes her with him. Carolyn slips near Widow's Hill, and Adam rescues her. The police catch up with Adam and he jumps from Widow's Hill. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: I want to go home! ---- : Adam]: Home? --- : Carolyn: Would you stop repeating everything I -- (Adam covers her mouth with his hand) Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Robert Rodan as Adam * Vince O'Brien as George Patterson * Addison Powell as Eric Lang (voice only, uncredited) * James Shannon as Policeman (uncredited) * Angie Brown as Deputy (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 513. * This is one of only four episodes in the series to be recorded on the day before broadcast, along with 497, 507 and 508. * The final scene uses extensive film footage of the waves crashing against the rocks near Widows' Hill. * The use of Dr. Lang's voiceover during the wave footage is an extremely unusual story device, since only we the viewers know its implications (Adam has heard it, but thinks it is only part of his idea of "music"). (This is presumably just to remind casual viewers, or to inform new viewers, of the repercussions of Adam leaping from Widows' Hill. Literally the only people who know what would happen if Adam died are the deceased Dr. Lang, and Adam, who neither understands Dr. Lang's message, nor is able to repeat the entire speech; so the only way to inform viewers of this vital plot point is by replaying the recording.) Story * Barnabas, thinking to himself "Adam, Adam what's happening to you now? They've hunted you down and they've penned you in like an animal. I cannot help you." Why the sudden concern? Barnabas kept Adam chained and locked up in the Old House cellar and the last time we saw him, he was going after Adam with his gun to kill him. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Adam; Carolyn: Can't escape. * TIMELINE: Adam escaped an hour ago. The Sheriff questioned Willie earlier. It was last night when Willie experienced the dream curse (during the early hours of this day). Bloopers and continuity errors * In the opening scene, as Adam comes from behind the tree line and walks towards the camera, one of the deputies approaches the tree line and stands still. The actor is awaiting his cue for the very next scene when he and the other deputies walk out of the tree line supposedly in a different location. * When Carolyn tries to escape from the abandoned root cellar, she pushes a fake rock which makes a cardboard sound when it falls on the studio floor. * When Adam and Carolyn reach Widows' Hill, a stagehand is briefly seen on the left. Studio lights are also visible during the scene. * Patterson tells Barnabas that it took six men to subdue Adam, but when he related the capture to Willie and Julia, he said that twenty men were involved. * It is stated to have been yesterday when Elizabeth questioned Willie. However, the on-screen passage of time indicates that it is still the same day. * Adam's ankle chain sound effect is much noisier than that few links of chain would make. * Sheriff Patterson calls Willie "Willie Lomis" in his scene with Barnabas. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 505 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 505 - The Sinking DetectiveCategory:Dark Shadows episodes